Don't Leave Me Alone!
by Cece Lien
Summary: Karena urusan kedokteran, mau tak mau Daigo harus meninggalkan Leon. Awalnya Leon menungguinya namun lama-kelamaan Daigo tak kunjung pulang. Sementara itu, dibalik kesedihannya Argos tiba-tiba melamar Leon. Leon bingung diantara harus bersama Daigo atau bersama Argos. Gak jago bikin summary. FIC Req Rima-San, maaf kalo jelek dan pendek


**FIC Req dari Rima-san XDD**

**Maaf kalo kelamaan nunggu, banyak godaan setan soalnya(?).**

**FIC ini awalnya gabungan dari lagunya Vierra (Kesepian, Takut) sama Rumor Band (Butiran debu). Tapi, berhubungan ane udah cengo ngerjainnya(?), alhasil dibikin kek gini aja FICnya. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan**

* * *

_Daigo dan Leon…_

_Mereka adalah sepasang pasangan yang bisa terbilang sering ribut. Daigo yang suka menggodanya, serta Leon yang galak dan pendiam itu selalu memarahinya. Itulah yang menyebabkan keduanya dijuluki pasangan paling ribut. Pasangan?_

_Keduanya sudah jadian. Awalnya Leon menolak, namun melihat Daigo yang selalu mencari perhatian padanya, serta selalu memperhatikannya dan baik padanya, tak ada salahnya berpacaran dulu._

_Lama-kelamaan tunas cinta Leon mulai tumbuh akibat dari semua perhatian Daigo padanya. Namun, sebelum ia mengakuinya…_

"_Eh, urusan kedokteran di Jerman?" Leon terbelak tak percaya._

"_Iya. Aku ada urusan mengenai bidang kedokteran disana. Jadi. Mau tak mau aku harus meninggalkanmu sebentar," Jawab Daigo agak sedih._

"… _Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"_

"_Entahlah. Setidaknya sampai urusan selesai,"_

"…"

_Leon mulai murung. Daigo tampak sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Dari tas yang ia bawa, dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak cincin dan dipasangakannya cincin tersebut pada jari manis Leon._

"_Tapi tenang saja. Setelah aku pulang, aku akan menikahimu. Aku janji,"_

* * *

**Don't Leave Me Alone!  
Genre: Romance, Drama  
Rate: Antara T-M  
Pair: DaiLeon, ArgosLeon  
Disclaimer: Aku kurang kenal siapa yg bikin VG ._.  
Warning!: OOC (mungkin), mungkin ada typo atau kata yang hilang, judul sama cerita mungkin gak sesuai,dll.**

* * *

"_Mohon maaf, nomor yang anda tuju saat ini sedang tidak aktif atau diluar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi," _–PIP!

"Haah… lagi-lagi tidak aktif…" Keluh sang pemuda berambut pirang dengan jambul 3 itu, Souryuu Leon.

Leon pemuda yang sudah menjadi mahasiswa dan sebentar lagi lulus, padahal baru 17 tahun(umurnya ngarang ya). Sudah sebulan sang kekasihnya, Daigo meninggalkannya ke Jerman untuk urusan kedokteran. Walapun kesepian, ia tetap setia menunggunya.

Ia menatap jam dinding di apartemennya. Sebentar lagi jam kuliahnya. Diambilnya tasnya yang sudah lengkap dengan alat-alat tulis dan sebagainya. Ia melangkah keluar dan kemudian mengunci pintu apartemennya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas diperjalanan.

Dulu, ia dan Daigo selalu berangkat bersama, walaupun Daigo harus memaksanya. Tapi sekarang…

… Ia sendirian.

-XXX-

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini! Sampai besok lagi,"

Leon mengemasi semua perlengkapannya dan hendak pulang.

"Leon-chan, kok murung?" Pemuda bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Leon tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk pundak si pemuda bertubuh agak mungil itu.

"Urusai! Dan jangan memanggilku menggunakan –chan, Argos!" Kata Leon yang galaknya kambuh. Teryata pemuda tinggi tadi bernama Argos.

"Jangan galak-galak dong. Kita pulang bareng yuk," Ajak Argos sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku mau pulang sendiri saja!" Leon melangkah keluar, Argos mengejarnya.

"Ayo dong. Daripada pulang sendiri. Ya? Ya?" Argos memohon.

Leon menyerah, "Hari ini saja!"

Argos langsung loncat kegirangan persis seperti anak-anak, Leon sweetdrop ditempat. Siapa Argos?

Argos dan Daigo teman Leon semasa SMA. Ketiganya selalu terlihat bareng, baik dalam kelompok diskusi maupun belajar, entah karena kebetulan atau tidak. Sejujurnya Argos juga mencintai Leon, tapi sayangnya tunas cinta Leon pada Daigo sudah terlanjur tumbuh.

Leon dan Argos berjalan pulang bersama. Sebenarnya itu kemauan Argos juga. Tapi, walaupun pulang bareng, Leon masih merasa kesepian. Apa karena Daigo tak ada disampingnya? Biasanya ditengah perjalanan Daigo akan terus menggodanya sehingga membuatnya kesal. Tapi sekarang…

"Kenapa Leon-chan? Kok murung?" Tanya Argos khawatir. Leon tersadar dari lamunnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku menggunakan –Chan!" Galaknya Leon kambuh lagi.

Argos tertawa, "Wah, Leon-chan akhirnya galak seperti biasanya,"

"Urusai!" Entah kenapa walaupun masih dalam ekpresi galaknya, Leon merasa sedikit terhibur. Biasanya Daigo juga begitu. Sayangnya kali ini pelaku yang menggodanya bukan Daigo.

"Ini apartemenmu kan? Mau kuantar sampai keruanganmu?" Tawar Argos.

"Tidak usah. Aku sendiri saja," Leon melangkah mendahului Argos. Argos hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, kalau liftnya jatuh bilang ya, biar kutolong ala SUPERMEEEN!"

"MANA BISA!?" Leon yang kekesalannya sudah sampai ke puncak berniat menendang Argos, namun Argos teryata sudah melarikan diri.

Leon menghela nafas kesal. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya. Dikamar, ditatapnya cincin pemberian Daigo sebelum dirinya pergi yang hingga kini masih terpasang dijari manisnya.

"Kapan kau akan pulang, Daigo?" Leon bertanya didalam hatinya. Diraihnya ponsel dan mencoba menghubungi Daigo kembali. Tapi…

"… Tidak diangkat…" Leon memutuskan untuk mengirimkan E-mail saja. Tapi hasilnya sama. Belum dibalas sama sekali. Ia kemudian menatap kearah kalender yang terpasang didinding kamarnya.

"Bulan depan hari kelulusanku…" Pikir Leon. Harapan Leon ialah Daigo dapat ikut menemaninya dalam acara kelulusannya itu. Tapi sama sekali belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan pulang. Telepon tak diangkat, E-mail juga tidak dibalas. Entah sudah berapa E-mail yang ia kirim namun tak sampai. Mungkin karena tidak bisa dikirim atau Karena ia belum membacanya.

"Apa Daigo sakit, kecelakaan atau… A-atau…" Leon mulai takut, namun ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Tapi rasa rindu serta khawatirnya itu mengalahkan rasa kantuknya. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat tidur. Ia terus memikirkan keadaan Daigo.

Dari semenjak itu, kondisi Leon menurun. Ia tidak bisa tidur dan tidak ada nafsu makan, dan itu terjadi hampir seminggu…

-XXX-

"Uwaaa! Penampilanmu menyeramkan sekali!" Ujar Argos ngeri melihat penampilan Leon yang berbeda dari biasanya. Mukanya pucat, rambutnya berantakan, kantung matanya terlihat jelas dan terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya.

"Urusai! Aku tidak apa-apa!" Jawab Leon masih agak ketus. Namun suaranya terdengar lebih lemah dari biasanya.

"Jangan bohong! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau begadang menjelang ujian?"

"Bukan! Tapi aku… Aku… Sudahlah!" Leon mendahului Argos yang menghalangi pintu masuk menuju mejanya dan membaca bukunya, namun tak ada satupun materi yang masuk ke otaknya. Yang ia pikirkan ialah rasa khawatirnya pada Daigo yang tiada kabarnya. Perasaan itu terus mengntuinya hingga…

"Leon, kau gemetaran…" Mendengar ucapan Argos, ia berusaha menahan, namun getaran tubuhnya tak kunjung berhenti. Dirasanya seisi ruangan tampak kabur, kepalanya terasa pusing dan merasakan tubuhnya berat serta sangat mengantuk.

"Leon!"

… Dan setelah itu pingsan.

-XXX-

"Ugh…" Leon mulai sadar, namun pandangannya masih agak kabur, "Ini dimana?"

Beruntung kesadarannya sudah benar-benar pulih. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dan mengenali ruangan ini, "Ini… kamarku. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Krek

"Sudah sadar?" Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Tampak sosok Argos yang membawa nampan berisikan 2 teh hangat.

"A… Argos?"

"Kau tadi pingsan. Aku sempat menghubungi dokter dan dokter bilang kau kelelahan akibat terlalu khawatir. Itulah yang menyebabkanmu kurang tidur dan hilang nafsu makan," Jelas Argos sambil duduk dikursi sebelah tempat tidur Leon, "Apa masalahmu? Kau khawatir kenapa?"

Leon tak menjawab. Argos kemudian menyadarinya, "Apa karena Daigo?"

Sekali lagi, ia tak menjawab. Suasana kamar hening.

"Lupakan saja dia. Dia tidak akan pulang!" Ujar Argos.

"Ta-tapi aku percaya ia akan pulang-…"

"Apa ia pernah menghubungimu? Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan pulang, kan?!"

Leon terdiam. Suasana kembali hening. Argos beranjak, "Aku pulang dulu. Jagalah kesehatanmu,"

"… Dan lupakan saja dia. Dia tidak akan pulang," Itulah ucapan Argos sebelum ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

Leon meringkuk dan mendesah pelan. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Argos. Tak pernah sekalipun Daigo menghubunginya. Bahkan tiada tanda-tanda ia akan pulang. Apa Daigo sudah melupakannya? Apa Daigo kini sudah menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai dibanding dirinya? Ditatapnya cincin pemberian Daigo dengan tatapan tidak ada harapan lagi.

"…Daigo…"

_Kuncup cinta yang nyaris mekar kini hampir layu_

-XXX-

"Selamat ya, kau sudah lulus!"

"Kita pisah dong!"

"Kau kerja dikota mana? Kerja apa?"

Suasana musim semi cukup ribut. Hari ini dimana Leon sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Ia lulus dengan predikat yang sangat baik. Banyak mahasiswa yang senang ataupun sedih karena kini harus berpisah, dikarenakan mereka kerja atau tinggal dikota yang berbeda. Kelopak bunga sakura yang terbawa angin dengan indah cukup menghibur mereka. Namun tidak bagi Leon. Leon berharap, andaikan Daigo ada disini dan melihat kelulusannya. Tapi semua itu hanya mimpi…

"Leon…" Argos mendadak muncul dibelakang Leon.

"Argos?"

"E-eto… boleh kita bicara? Berdua saja?"

Leon mengangguk, "Boleh saja. Apa?"

Awalnya Argos gugup mengatakannya, tapi ia sudah bertekad, "So-… Souryuu Leon, menikahlah denganku," Lamar Argos dengan wajah memerah.

"E…eh?" Leon terbelak mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya?

"Sudahlah, jangan menggodaku lagi…" Ujar Leon.

"Aku serius! Aku… dari semenjak SMA, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku iri pada Daigo. Tapi, sekarang aku serius. Souryuu Leon, menikahlah denganku! Ayahku sudah mewariskan perusahaannya padaku. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan bisa tercukup disana. Jadi-…"

"Tolong…" Leon berbicara dengan suara pelan, " Tolong beri aku waktu untuk berpikir,"

Argos terdiam, "Baiklah. Kutunggu jawabanmu… disini…"

Kelopak bunga sakura yang terbawa angin menghalangi pandangan mata mereka.

1 minggu setelah kejadian itu, Leon lebih sering mengurung diri dikamar. Ia masih memikirkan, harus bersama siapa. Ia mencintai Daigo, namun tak pernah sekalipun Daigo menghubunginya. Tapi, justru Argos yang selalu memperhatikannya, walau tidak sebesar perhatian Daigo, namun Argos mencintainya. Leon bingung antara harus melupakan Daigo dan hidup bersama Argos, atau terus mengingatnya.

Ditengah suasana hening itu, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Telepon masuk dari Ren, teman semasa kuliahnya dulu. Leon pun mengangkatnya karena tak tega melihatnya menunggu lama-lama.

"Ren? Ada apa tumben menelepon,"

"_Kau lupa hari ini? Sebentar lagi mulai tahu!"_

Hari ini?

"E-eh? Maaf, aku akan segera kesana!" Leon mematikan ponselnya dan buru-buru mandi. Ia lupa kalau hari ini ada acara yang harus ia hadiri. Bukan, bukan acara kelulusan tapi… pernikahan. Bukan dia yang menikah tapi…

Leon yang dengan cepat sudah siap buru-buru meninggalkan apartemennya dan beruntung tiba disana tepat waktu.

"Leon-kun, kau teryata datang," Sosok berwajah manis dengan rambut birunya menghampiri Leon.

"Aichi, selamat ya," Kata Leon memberikan selamat dan berusaha tersenyum, "Gaunmu itu, kau cocok mengenakannya,"

"Iya, Kai-kun yang membelinya,"

Aichi, adik sepupu Leon kini sudah bisa tinggal bersama sang kekasihnya, Toshiki Kai. Kai dulu adalah saingan Leon dalam berbagai mata pelajaran sewaktu SMA, kini bisa hidup bahagia bersama sepupu polosnya itu.

Leon menatap dari jauh pasangan manis itu. Ia kembali menatap cincin yang masih terpasang manis dijari manisnya.

"Daigo…"

"Ah iya!" Aichi yang tadi sibuk bersama Kai, kini berbalik ketempat Leon, "Daigo-san belum pulang?"

"Eh? Belum. Memangnya kenapa?" Leon kaget karena Aichi tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu.

"Oh…" Aichi tampak murung, "Leon-kun masih mencintainya, kan?"

Leon terbelak mendengarnya, "Te-tentu saja. Kenapa?" Dan itu mungkin jawaban bohong.

"Benar?" Aichi yang awalnya murung kembali ceria, "Yokatta, aku kira kau membencinya. Aku yakin Daigo-san akan pulang,"

"_Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan pulang, kan?!"_

Ucapan Argos kembali ia ingat, walaupun begitu, ia mau tak mau terpaksa berbohong agar sang adik tak kecewa, "Ya. Terima kasih, Aichi,"

-XXX-

BRUK!

Leon langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ditempat tidur begitu pulang dari acara pernikahan sepupunya itu.

Besok…

Besok hari dimana ia harus menjawab IYA atau TIDAK mengenai lamaran Argos waktu itu. Tapi, ia masih belum bisa menjawabnya.

Leon kembali mencoba menghubungi Daigo. Tapi tak diangkat. Berkali-kali ia mencobanya namun hasilnya selalu sama. Kesal, itulah perasaan Leon saat ini. Dilepaskannya cincin itu dan dilemparnya hingga terbanting tembok dan jatuh ditempat sampah.

"DAIGO BAKAAAAA!" Leon berteriak sekencang mungkin sebagai tanda kekesalannya. Ia menangis, menyesal kenapa ia harus mencintai Daigo. Mungkin jika bersama Argos, ia tidak akan kesepian seperti ini. Ya, ia kesepian.

Pagi hari biasanya Daigo datang untuk menggodanya dengan alasan numpang sarapan. Dikampus, jika bosan, Daigo akan mengerjainya, saat pulang, Daigo tidak keberatan untuk mengantarkannya, malam hari biasanya Daigo akan selalu menginap di apartemennya. Sepanjang hari pasti harinya selalu berwarna dengan adanya kehadiran Daigo. Tapi, Daigo pergi. Ia tidak akan pulang lagi.

Ia tahu bahwa Daigo ingin menjadi dokter, tapi apa itu artinya kedokteran lebih penting dari dirinya.

Ia kesepian! Sangat kesepian!

Leon terus menangis menyesali semuanya. Dihapusnya air matanya dan kini ia sudah mengambil keputusan…

… Ia akan bersama Argos…

_Kuncup cinta itu kini sudah layu_

-XXX-

Argos berlari menuju tempat dimana Leon akan segera memberikan jawabannya. Entah jawaban itu ia harapkan atau tidak.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Leon," Ujar Argos sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Tak apa," Jawab Leon dengan senyum yang ia paksakan. Kelopak bunga sakura kembali melewati keduanya seakan ingin ikut meramaikan suasana.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Leon sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Tapi saat Leon ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya...

"A... Aku... A.. Ku..."

Suaranya justru tak bisa keluar dan terasa serak.

"Leon?" Argos merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari Leon.

"Aku… A-aku…" Leon ingin menerimanya, namun sulit untuknya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba ia ingat dengan senyuman Daigo, kebaikan Daigo, perhatiannya, serta semuanya yang Daigo berikan padanya. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

Ia mengerti. Ia kini mengerti kenapa tenggorokannya memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan kebohongan lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia hanya mencintai Daigo. Walaupun Daigo sudah tak menghubunginya, walaupun Daigo mungkin tak akan pulang, namun ia hanya mencintai Daigo.

Argos menyadarinya dan hanya tersenyum. Dipeluknya sosok bertubuh mungil itu dan mengecup keningnya serta menghapus air matanya.

"Pulanglah. Ia pasti akan kembali. Ia sudah janji kan?" Argos tersenyum dihadapan Leon.

"Ya. Terimasih dan maaf," Leon berlari meninggalkan Argos.

Argos hanya menghela nafas, tersenyum dan menatap sosok yang ia cintai itu dari jauh, "Cinta itu memang menyakitkan,"

"Sakit hati gara-gara cinta ya, hi hi," Seorang maid berambut pink panjang yang dikucir twintail tampak menertawakan Argos.

"Kau teryata disana, Nepheri(1)?" Tanya Argos menatap sang maid yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Maid satu itu menang agak jahil dan senang mengikutinya.

"Pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menjadi milikmu, kan?" Ujar Nepheri sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, tapi, asalkan ia bahagia, itu saja sudah cukup bagiku," Jawab Argos.

Nepheri hanya tersenyum melihat sang tuan muda.

"Ayo pulang. Bisa-bisa kau dimarahi karena meninggalkan pekerjaan," Argos beranjak pergi. Sang maid itu mengikuti si majikan dari belakang.

_Sebuah kuncup baru yang sudah layu kini tumbuh kembali_

-XXX-

Sementara itu, Leon buru-buru mencari cincin tersebut yang jatuh ditempat sampah dan akhirnya menemukannya. Cincin itu hebatnya masih bersih. Ia kembali menangis.

Mungkin ia yang sekarang menjadi cengeng, namun ia menangis karena alasan lain.

Tok tok!

Leon sempat kaget karena ada orang yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Buru-buru ia mengenakan cincin itu, mencuci tangan dan mukanya serta segera membukakan pintu. Mungkin saja itu Argos, teman kuliahnya yang lain, Kai serta Aichi yang berniat menjenguk, atau…

"…Da-Daigo?" Leon tak percaya dengan sosok yang ia lihat. Ia mengenalinya. Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut cokelat serta senyum khasnya.

"Aku pulang, Leon-chan~" Ujar Daigo sambil tersenyum. Leon sempat menundukan wajahnya. Namun tiba-tiba...

PLAK!

Entah kenapa Leon malah mendadak menamparnya. Daigo kaget akibat aksi dadakan itu. Leon kesal karena ia merasa dilupakan dan juga karena ia ditinggal sendirian, tapi juga senang karena akhirnya sosok itu kembali dihadapannya.

Dipeluknya sosok itu dan air matanya kembali mengalir

"Daigo baka! Baka! Mati saja kau sana! Daigo baka!" Daigo hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Leon mengucapkan kata itu karena kesal. Sambil menangis pula.

"Gomen ne. Lalu, kau masih ingat dengan janjiku waktu itu? Begitu pulang aku akan menikahimu, kan?" Leon mengangguk.

"Maaf karena aku tidak menghubungimu. Sejujurnya, ponselku rusak, mau kuperbaiki teryata biayanya mahal juga. Maaf ya," Jelas Daigo menyesal.

"Tak apa. Aku juga salah karena sudah berpikiran buruk,"

"Lalu, ini," Daigo mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan memberikannya pada Leon. Leon membukanya dan terbelak melihat isinya.

"Ini…"

"Aku bukannya tak punya uang untuk biaya ponselku. Tapi, aku kerja dan mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli kalung dengan permata berbentuk hati itu sebagai hadiah sekaligus permintaan maafku," Daigo menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal, "Lalu, soal lamaranku bagaimana?"

Leon hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendadak mencium bibir Daigo. Daigo sempat kaget dengan serangan 'panas' mendadak itu, tapi sekaligus juga senang.

"Dengan senang hati, kuterima lamaranmu,"

Daigo berbalik mencium Leon.

Cinta yang sudah lama ia tunggu-tunggu kini berbalik padanya. Sekarang yang ia inginkan adalah bisa terus bersama Daigo…

_Kuncup cinta itu kini sudah mekar dan tidak akan layu lagi_

**END**

* * *

**Eh… eh… eh… FICNYA JELEK DAN PENDEK YA? GOMENASAI QAQ**

**Huaaa, Rima-san, maaf kalo udah kelamaan nunggu, akhirnya FICnya selesai juga TTATT**

**RnR? Tolong jangan marahi saia karena FIC yang (mungkin) jelek ini. Huaaaa**

**Ket:**

**(1) Saia bingung mau pakai siapa, akhirnya pakai dia aja, kebetulan 1 deck dengan Argos, walaupun aslinya dia gak pakai baju maid sih**


End file.
